Falling in love all over again
by rubyred19
Summary: After realizing he isn't in love with Bella, Jacob wants to have an imprint just like his pack and the beautiful new girl at the res is the one for him, will it last or will he have it taken away from him from someone out to get them. JacobX OC
1. Chapter 1

I took a deep and slow breath as I looked at the new school I would be attending on Monday from the window of my VW yellow beetle. This is was definitely a change from California that's for sure, the sun and busy streets would be something I will miss. Instead I have to look forward to overcast, rain, cold winds, and quiet streets. Ever since my mom died, my dad thought it would be a good idea to make a change and when it comes to change, a change means the biggest one possible. So we packed up and moved from our busy and stylish life in California to live in a very quiet town near Forks, Washington. Now we, mostly me, live in a quaint 2 storey home on the reservation where my dad said he used to stay every now and then to visit his aunt and hear of all the stories she would tell him about the tribes that used to reside there.

Ever since I was a child my father used to tell me the stories of a tribe called the Quileute's and explain to me the various tales from them. He told me about the cold ones and how the Quileute's had the power to transform themselves into animals, that they were shapeshifters and leaned towards becoming the wolf. My dad's father side came from the reservation and were a part of that tribe, which is ironic since my father looks nothing like a native, he certainly took after my grandmother and inherited the lighter shade of skin compared to the very dark skin my grandfather had. The only thing my father seemed to get that links him as a native is the dark almost black hair and the strong muscular build and height. My dad picked up his mother's eyes and has bright blue eyes. As for me… well I took after both my parents, I have the same olive tanned skin as my dad and the same bright sea green eyes as my mother. I am kinda short, around 5'5 and have the same hourglass figure as my mom, I'm slim not fat or anything, I just have curves (as my mother used to put it) 'in the right places.' The only thing I got different to my parents is my hair colour… while my mom had natural red copper colour and my dad has the almost black hair I got a really rich chocolate golden hair colour that goes to my mid back in waves.

As I was thinking back on my childhood and my family my phone started to vibrate, I took my phone out of my leather jacket pocket and smiled at who it said on my caller id.  
>"Hey Leslie!" I shouted enthusiastically as I spoke to my best friend.<p>

"Hey Sienna, how are you babe? God, everyone back in California miss you so much, when are you coming back to us!" I sighed and became sad at the thought of all my friends at school and how much I missed them already.

"I'm good. I miss everyone too Les, especially you, Tyler, Ricki and Katie. I don't know when I will be coming back sweetie, looks like I will be hear for a while I have one year left of school still so I have to finish it hear at the reservation."

"Well we all miss you too, especially Tyler, you know how he thinks of you as his little sister. But I still don't see the point of you being there when you're living on your own there anyway? Why can't you just be with us? You could stay at mine, mom won't mind and that way Tyler and I can look after you too." Leslie explained.

"I know Les, it made no sense to me either, I mean I'm stuck living in the house on the reservation while dad is living in a small little house in Forks, I suppose it's just so dad knows I'm close by and when he comes home for a few days he isn't alone." I sighed at the thought of my current living arrangements. Dad has never been one to be home all the time, his life as a doctor prevented him from being home all the time but after mom's death, he took it upon himself to work more than ever and now since moving to the reservation dad took a job at the hospital in Forks leaving me to live by myself for weeks at a time while dad lives a block away in a small house near the hospital.

"Well it seems ridiculous to me!" Leslie shouted, I smiled at her outburst.

"Yes, I know. But what can you do, I think this is just what dad needs to get over mom's death you know?" I thought back on mom's death, how she died isn't exactly known to me, all I was told was it was due to an attack whilst she was walking to her car after work and because of her high status of being a lawyer it was believed that it was a client or one of the people she put away in court. It didn't hit me as hard because I have always been able to deal with things much more calmly like my mother and I was at Leslie's house when it happened so I wasn't there in the rush of things but for dad, it hit him more, he loved mom more than anyone I know and after her death he has never been the same, always involved in work and is always quiet and distant I suppose I prefer him to be like that then becoming a raging alcoholic or abusive or suicidal but still I do miss my old dad.

"I guess, but Sienna it happened over 5 months ago."

"I know but they have been hard on him, everyone deals with grief differently, I'm just more accepting and calm while dad is more emotional about it things will get better and who knows maybe I might even like it here."

"Please… its cold there, you hate the rain, you live for the beach honey! You will be crying to come home after your first week of living there!" Les laughed.

"Gee thanks Les…" I mocked back.

"Anytime babe, have fun at your first day of school tomorrow at the reservation, I'm sure you will rule your last year of school there like you ruled the school back at home!"

"Les, popularity isn't everything you know but I appreciate the pep talk, things will be fine and I will call you later, I gotta drive back home."

"No worries baby girl, the gang sends our love to you!"

"Thanks Les say hi to them all for me. Bye." I hung up the phone and started my car as I made my way out of the parking lot and back to by my lonely self at home. When I pulled up into the driveway I locked my car and went through the garage to look at my 'baby', I glanced at my bike and the amount of work it still needs, the engine was all fixed and done up and all I needed to do was re touch the paint job and then I would have a brand new motorbike to ride around in. I smiled to myself and closed the garage door and walked into the house slipping off my black ankle boots and taking my black leather jacket off leaving me in my light washed out skinny jeans and white ripped tee. I put my hair up in a high ponytail getting ready to clean up around the house and finish unpacking the massive amount of boxes and furniture when the doorbell rang.

I answer it and was surprised when I was greeted by a man in a wheelchair and a guy that looked the same age as me who was absolutely gorgeous.  
>"Um hi" I said in a small voice with a shy smile. The man in the wheelchair gave me a warm smile and I immediately felt at ease.<p>

"Hello, you must be Sienna. I'm Billy Black and this here is my son Jacob. I'm friends with your father Scott he sent me here to check up on you and make sure you're alright we live a few blocks away. I knew that if this was back in California and a random man said this to me I would slam the door in their face and call them a stalker or something but for some reason I knew this man was telling the truth and that I could trust them. He had such a welcoming aura to him even though he was in a wheelchair. He had long black hair and dark set eyes with dark skin to match, I knew he was a descendent from the tribe.

I smiled at Bill, "Hi Mr Black excuse my manners I had no idea anyone was coming, But yes I'm Sienna Woods its lovely to meet you and Jacob, please come in." I invited them in and Billy gave me a warm smile and thanked me as he wheeled himself into the house. I glanced over at Jacob again and was immediately taken aback again by his looks. He had short thick black hair and the same dark eyes and tanned skin as his father Billy. Only Jacob was tall and incredibly muscular, his white t-shirt clung to him in all the right places showing off his defined arms. I couldn't stop staring at him and as if sharing my shock Jacob stared at me too. After a few minutes he smirked at me.

"Hi I'm Jacob but you can call me Jake. " His smile was to die for and I found myself smiling too. His voice was so rich, masculine and velvety I found myself wanting to just kiss him. Whoa… get a hold of yourself there Sienna! You just met the guy! And someone that good looking probably has a girlfriend.

"It's nice to meet you Jake, I'm Sienna." I smiled at him and let him come into the house.

Jake's Pov.

When dad said we were supposed to check on some girl because one of his close friends called and asked, I thought it would be pointless, I had patrols to do around the res and even though it had been over 2 months I was still annoyed that my best friend had picked the bloodsucker instead of me. Not that I had anything against them now, I was pretty close with the Cullen's and Bella still I just wish Bella didn't have to be one of them now. At the start I thought I was in love with her and maybe I was but now I realise I loved her but I wasn't in love with her. She is my best friend and like a sister to me now and that's all it ever will be. Even Alice has become like a sister to me. The thing I envied from them all and my pack is that they all had their significant other. The Cullen's had their eternal partners and my pack had the girls they imprinted on, I just wish I had that too.

As we were driving to this girl's house I kept thinking about when it would be my turn to find my reason to live, to find that one person that becomes your whole world, little did I know that she would be the girl we were sent to check up on.

We pulled up at the front of her house and I must admit it was a nice home it was nothing overly grand but it was a lot bigger and nicer than most of the houses on the res so I knew this family had money. I helped dad get out of the car and into his chair and we walked up her front driveway and to the front door. But when she answered that door it felt like my whole world stopped and I forgot how to breathe.

"Um hi" was all she said, she has a lovely deep feminie voice that I found super sexy and when I looked at her all I could think was she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. Everything about her was perfect; her hair was long and the most amazing shade of brown I have ever seen it was like waves of chocolate that went down her back. He lips her full and a natural shade of red and he skin was a flawless sun kissed tan. She has the most hypnotic sea green eyes that I was already getting lost in and you could tell she looked after herself. She was very toned and fit and had an amazing hourglass figure with curves in all the right places. Yes, everything about her was perfect and suddenly she was the only girl in the world I could ever have eyes for and be happy to wake up next to for the rest of my life. That's when I realised, I just imprinted on this girl. I didn't even hear the conversation between her and my dad I just followed suit when she let us come into her home. As if knowing what just happened, my dad gave me a little smirk and I knew I had to say something before she thought I was insane.

"Hi I'm Jacob but you can call me Jake" Did I seriously just say that, come on Jake get with it. She smiled at me and I felt like the whole room just lit up.

"Hi Jake, it's nice to meet you, I'm Sienna" she continued to smile at me and I felt like she knew just like I did that we were connected.


	2. Chapter 2

Sienna's Pov

Once I let Jake and his dad in my house, I directed them to the living room.  
>"So, uh, welcome to my humble abode…" I said with humour in my voice, they both seem understand my attempt to lighten the mood and grinned but I only had eyes for Jacob and his smile.<p>

"You have a lovely home Sienna. Your father told me you decorated the whole place right down to the furniture and curtains and paints. You're quite the artist." Billy explained and I blushed.

"Yeah… interior design is kinda on of my secret obsessions. It relaxes me and I love the whole creative side and being able to change things up to suit different moods. Just like changing clothes or a pair of shoes really." I realised I was rambling and getting into it so I shut up. Billy seemed to notice and laughed.

"Well you certainly have talent and an eye for it, I will have to get you stop by sometime and redecorate our home, we sure could use some change, and I will be sure to tell Emily, she would just love to have you over too." I smiled at Billy for being so nice to me, but was puzzled as to who Emily was. I glanced over at Jacob and saw him smiling and my face dropped thinking that maybe Emily was his girlfriend. He had to have one; no one that good looking could possibly still be single.

"Emily...? Is that um… Jake's girlfriend or something?" I asked glumly. Jake seemed to see me sadden at the thought and jumped in before his dad could respond.

"No way! Emily is like the local mum to me and the boys, she feeds us and looks after us, she is like a big sister to me and she is Sam's fiancée. As for me I'm completely single… for now." He smirked at me and winked at me as my smile returned.

I giggled and nodded, "Oh, okay well I would love to meet her, she sounds lovely."

"She is." Billy agreed. "Well Jake and I have to head off now; we just had to make sure you were okay. It was lovely to meet you Sienna and I hope we will be seeing you around more, if you need anything or someone to talk to or there is an emergency, don't hesitate to call us or come see us. We live only a few streets away from you." Billy handed me a piece of paper with his number and address and smiled and shook my hand before wheeling himself out the front door waiting for Jake.

Jake turned around and smiled at me, to whom I smiled back, "It was nice meeting you too Sienna, I really hope we will see each other more, here is my number in case you need something or just want to talk." I smiled at him and hugged him, he seemed taken aback by my sudden outburst of affection but immediately recovered and hugged me back tightly, leaving us in an affectionate embrace. As he walked to the car and to his dad I decided to speak up and make a move so I called out to Jake.

"Jake! Um if you wanted and you aren't busy or anything, you could always come back later tonight for dinner or something or maybe we could hang out sometime or something, that is if you wanted to, and I completely understand if you don't I just thought I would ask because you know, you seem like a really nice guy and I don't know anyone around here yet and…." Realising I was rambling again I stopped and Jake smirked and walked up to me till he was inches away from my face, feeling his warm breath on my face.

"I would love to hang out with you and you can count that I will be back later tonight for dinner, it's a date." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek as he turned to walk back to the car finishing helping his dad in. I blushed and smiled a little. Jake got in the car and started it revving the engine a little. I waved goodbye and watched them drive off, and I could wipe the massive smile on my face as I skipped up the driveway and back into the house as I prepared dinner and got myself ready. Little did I know was that the whole time I was being watched by someone out through the forest, someone with a sinister motive, someone with red eyes and pale skin, someone who craved and wanted my blood.

Jake's Pov

I couldn't stop the huge grin that had surfaced and stayed on my face since leaving Sienna's house. She asked me over for dinner! She wanted to see me and spend time with me! I felt like the luckiest guy in the world and wanted nothing more than for tonight to hurry up and come so I could see her again. My dad looked at me with knowing eyes and smiled at me.

"Well she is a lovely girl, very polite and absolutely beautiful, quite a looker, eh Jake?" My dad laughed.

"Oh she is something alright; she is the most amazing and most beautiful girl I have ever met! I think I'm in love dad!"

"Oh I know that look, you have imprinted on her!" My dad snickered to which I simply grinned and nodded.

"Is this what it's supposed to feel like? Am I meant to want to see her, to feel like she is the only one for me, to only have eyes for her and to want to protect her and care for her and spend my life with her? I feel like she has a part of me and even when I'm not with her I miss her."

"What can I say Jake, not only have you imprinted but you are head over heels in love with the girl or should I say head over paws in love with her?" my dad joked.

All I knew was I was going to make sure I never lost her and that nothing hurt her or came between us, shame I was unaware that the was a bloodsucker that was out to get her…


	3. Chapter 3

Jake's Pov

Once we got home and I helped dad back in the house I started to get ready for tonight and instantly became more excited to see her again. She was something else that was for sure, everything she did was amazing; I was snapped out of my daydream when i heard the howls of the pack in distress and anger, so I ran outside and shifted straight away, running to the pack as fast as I could.

'Guys what's wrong?" I mentally asked the guys. It sometimes came in handy being able to telepathically communicate to one another in our wolf form but most of the times it was just intrusive and made up for a lot of awkward moments.

"There has been a breech in the perimeter Jake," Sam told me.

"Is it the Cullen's? Because they know not to and they are aware of the treaty." Seth explained.

"No this isn't the Cullen's I know their scent and this is not them." I stated confused as to who this scent belonged to.

"If it's not them then who is it Sam?" Embry enquired.

"Boys it looks like we have a visitor here, a new vampire in the area. We have to make sure we constantly have checks on the reservation and keep an eye out for any 'animal attacks' we will have to treat this as a threat to us, I highly doubt this vamp lives the same vegetarian lifestyle as the Cullen's." Sam ordered us and directed us on what we were to do.

"Great that's just what we need, more god damn leeches! As if the Cullen's weren't enough! Now we have to deal with this fucker!" Paul growled in rage it's not surprise that he hated vampires with a passion.

We all ignored his comment and let him be. "Well if this vamp isn't just passing through the only question is what do they want here?" Leah asked what we were all thinking.

"Seth, Jake, tomorrow you should speak to the Cullen's find out what they know and see what they can do to." Seth and I both nodded at Sam's request and organised when we would both go see the Cullen's.

After the briefing in the forest I ran back home and phased back, and explained everything to dad.

"I will alert the elders to this, don't worry Jake things will be fine." Dad attempted to calm me after sensing my distress over the situation of the issue.

I gave a low growl and headed to my room, grabbing my stuff to have a shower.

Sienna's Pov

I got ready almost immediately after Billy and Jake left, my mind still lingering on the kiss Jake gave me.

I decided on making pasta for dinner for Jake, and tiramisu for dessert, once I finished the dessert and put it in the fridge to set I ran upstairs to have a shower and get everything ready for my dinner date with Jake.

I decided on wearing a pair of black skinny leg jeans and a black tank top, I let my long dark hair fall in waves and put on a bit of powder and mascara to add that little bit more effort into my appearance. Satisfied with how I looked a skipped downstairs and glanced at the time, noticing I still had an hour till Jake was meant to appear, so I began to prep the food for the pasta and slowly begin cooking it to perfection.

Jake's Pov.

Before I knew it, it was time for me to drive over to Sienna's, I opted to wearing a black tee and jeans to her house, not wanting to be too overdressed since we were just going to be at her house. I grabbed my keys said bye to dad and rushed out the door and made my way to Sienna's house as quickly as possible. When I arrived I took deep breaths to calm myself down and knocked on the door and when she answered it I felt like I had fallen in love with her all over again.

"Hey" I said and gave her one of my smirks.

"Hi" she said breathlessly. "Um come in!" Sienna said after she composed herself I laughed at her and walked in, taking in the amazing smell coming from the kitchen.

"So what's going good looking?" I joked.

"Cute… um… well I have pasta cooking now and for dessert I made something special."

"You really didn't need to go to too much trouble for me."

"I wanted to." She looked confused for a moment, "'I wanted to!' what the hell you just met him and you are already saying that next thing you are going to admit that you think he is gorgeous and for some reason feel like you're in love with him!" As soon as those words left her mouth I had the biggest smile on my face and laughed at her when she realised she said that out loud and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh god I can't believe I just said that out loud. Oh Jake I'm so sorry I didn't mean for it to come out, you probably think I'm crazy now or something…" she kept rambling and I decided on the quickest and fastest way to shut her up… to kiss her.

The kiss was more than perfect, it's like we fit perfectly together. I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me deepening the kiss. Her lips were softer and even fuller than I realised and everything about her, intoxicated me, even her scent that smelled of white musk and honey was amazing. I was truly in love with my imprint and knew I couldn't live without her. When I finally pulled away so we could breathe she looked in shock.

"Wow" was all she said, she had a slight smile on her face and I smirked down at her. She finally glanced up and looked at me and the minute she did she jumped on me and kissed me again, as we became more and more passionate we decided to pull away for now.

"So, uh, that was… nice." She smiled.

"I think there is something I should tell you." She frowned and looked hurt and I quickly told her about how I was a shapeshifter and about the pack. We ended up on the couch and she stayed completely silent as I explained everything to her, pouring out my heart and soul to her about imprinting and what I really was and what she meant to me. After 5 minutes of silence after I told her everything she finally spoke up.

"Okay, so what you're telling me is that you and your pack are a group of shapeshifting wolves that are descendants from the Quileute tribe? And that every wolf has an imprint and that I'm your imprint and that we are designed for each other? Correct?"

"Yes pretty much so. I know this is a lot to take in and I understand if you want time to think or to stay away from me or whatever but…" I was quickly shut up by her putting a finger to my lips. I looked at her puzzled and she just smiled at me.

"That's all I wanted to know. Jake I don't want to be apart from you, I get all this I do, and maybe I should be slowing down and thinking about this and sure this is a lot to take in, hell, I should even be a little scared since the supernatural exists but I'm not. I want to be with you, we might have only met but I feel like I have known you my whole life, I trust you completely and like you said you're my wolf and I'm you're imprint we are soul mates, clearly we will always end up with each other. So I guess all that's left to say is I love you." She looked a little nervous after saying I love you but I couldn't see why all I know is I must have had the most ridiculously goofy smile on my face because she just told me she loved me.

"Sienna I love you more than anything in the world." I smiled and kissed her with as much love and affection as I could muster and she returned the emotions back. It seemed like it lasted forever till I smelled a horrible burning smell.

"Oh no the pasta!" Sienna cried and ran into the kitchen. I just followed her and laughed. "You think this is funny Jacob Black! I just spent all afternoon cooking this only to have it burnt now what!" she huffed.

I took her into my arms and looked at her. "Baby, it's alright, how about we go to Sam and Emily's, she loves to cook and has always got food for us. And I want you to meet the pack." She nodded and I grabbed her hand taking her to the car to drive to Emily's.


End file.
